fearfandomcom-20200222-history
F.E.A.R. 3
'' Its not every day that we get to meet new member of the family.....''-Paxton Fettel F.E.A.R. 3 (stylized in the logo as F.3.A.R) is an upcoming first person-shooter developed by Day 1 Studios for the Playstation 3, Xbox 360 and Microsoft Windows as a sequel to the game F.E.A.R. 2: Project Origin. It was announced on April 8 and is stated to include John Carpenter helping on the cinematics as well as writer Steve Niles. Gameplay F.E.A.R. 3 is to include new features such as co-op, an evolved cover system, and more scares, according to Day 1 Studios founder and president Denny Thorley.[3] In the game the player will be able to control both Point Man and Paxton Fettel, the protagonist and antagonist from the first game, F.E.A.R. The controls for the Point Man are the same, with shooting enemies and slowing time. As Fettel, you assist the Point Man by using telekinesis, stun, possession, and other abilities. Plot Nine months ago, Point Man and his F.E.A.R. squad were tapped to stop an unknown man who had commandeered a secret battalion of telepathically-controlled supersoldiers at the Armacham research facility in the Northwestern US city of Fairport. During the mission Point Man learned that the man wasn’t working alone. In fact, the very people Point Man was working to destroy were his telepathic, cannibalistic brother, Paxton Fettel, and his tortured and psychically powerful mother, Alma Wade—products of Armacham’s perverse paranormal experiments. Despite this revelation, Point Man moved forward with the standing F.E.A.R. team orders to stop the targets at any cost. In a last-ditch attempt to end the pair’s homicidal rampage, the F.E.A.R. team set in motion an explosive series of events that seemingly accomplished their goal but at the cost of ravaging the city, its inhabitants and almost all of Point Man’s squad mates. For months following the blast, events in Fairport have made it clear that Alma’s psychic influence survived—and worse, her paranormal power is growing and spilling into reality. Now her supernatural agony repeatedly rocks the city as she attempts to secure the survival of her bloodline and reunite her family. Armacham’s security force remains violently focused on eliminating all evidence of the events in the city, and the remaining F.E.A.R squad carries on the mission to stop Alma. With the chain of command broken and Point Man calling his own shots, where will his allegiance lie? With his brother Paxton Fettel, back from the dead, arriving with an unclear agenda and refusing to leave Point Man’s side? With his pregnant mother Alma and her horrifically twisted, yet immensely powerful paranormal existence? Or with his remaining F.E.A.R. squad brethren who are hell bent on saving the world, but at the cost of destroying the only blood ties Point Man has ever had? Trailers The newly released trailer for the game shows live-action footage in addition to snatches of in-game footage. It is narrated by Paxton Fettel, and shows Alma as a fully grown (clothed) woman giving birth to Becket's - the protagonist of F.E.A.R. 2 - child in a hospital room, with doctors frantically moving about. The baby is shown clawing out of her stomach. Also seen is the Point Man, with his face shown for the first time, as a man with long, matted hair killing soldiers with an assault rifle and Paxton Fettel himself, as a man with a bullet in his forehead, emanating a red aura. A second trailer has emerged, focusing on the Point Man's combat prowess. The trailer shows the Point Man using his superhuman reflexes to dodge bullets while he fights an enemy squad. The trailer is again narrated by Paxton Fettel, who appears at the end of the trailer to join his brother in the fight, telekinetically throwing a gasoline barrel at a group of soldiers while the Point Man shoots and detonates it, killing the soldiers. This further demonstrates the co-op possibilities in the game. The third trailer announces that Paxton Fettel has the ability to posess an enemy soldier to aid Point Man in combat, and after the host is dead, he can continue on posessing more people. He can also use his telekenetic powers to lift people in mid-air and hold them for a while. A fourth trailer for the E3 2010 convention was released. Paxton Fettel narrates that his mother, Alma, had showed him the worst that life has to offer, and that he wants more. Unlike the previous trailers, the E3 2010 trailer consists entirely of gameplay footage, showing off combat against ATC soldiers for both the Point Man and Fettel. Screenshoots F.E.A.R. 3 Images Announcement Video thumb|left|300px thumb|300px|right "Mother's expecting again." "Brother is killing again." "All I want for us is to be... together." In the trailer, Alma is giving birth to the 3rd Prototype, attended by many doctors at Fairport Hospital, and as expected from these dark new times, the sight is less than pleasant. Meanwhile, the Point Man is fighting his way to the hospital, but the moment he arrives, he is confronted by his brother Fettel, who had already arrived. Flashing back to Alma, her telepathic ability slips out of control from the birth pangs, throwing the doctors across the room; at which point she looks at the camera with orange glazed eyes and Fettel can be heard proclaiming; "It's not every day that we get to meet a new member of the family." Alma returns in F.E.A.R. 3 but this time her sons Point Man and Paxton Fettel introduce divergent co-op, giving players distinctly different abilities affecting their own play as well as the experience of their co-op partner. Gamers participate in single player or co-op modes as Point Man, a genetically enhanced super soldier originally introduced in F.E.A.R., or they can play cooperatively as his conniving brother Paxton Fettel, whose incredible telekinetic power has given him life beyond the grave. April 8, 2010 - Dark hallways will never be the same after the chilling Alma first stalked players in the original F.E.A.R. A first-person shooter franchise that combined survival-horror aesthetics with traditional gunplay, F.E.A.R. garnered a fair number of fans and those fans have plenty of reason to be excited. Today, Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment announced F.E.A.R. 3 for the PS3, 360 and PC. The game will feature Alma's sons, Point Man and Paxton Fettel, as playable characters, as well as introduce co-op play to the franchise. According to the press release, Monolith Studios will not be handling development. Instead, Day 1 Studios has taken on the project and is consulting with famed director John Carpenter and writer Steve Niles (30 Days of Night). Carpenter offered advice on the game's cutscenes and Niles co-wrote the script with the Day 1 Studios development team. The newly released trailer for the game shows live-action footage in addition to snatches of in-game footage. It is narrated by Paxton Fettel, and shows Alma as a fully grown (clothed) woman giving birth to Becket's - the protagonist of F.E.A.R. 2 - child in a hospital room, with doctors frantically moving about. The baby is shown clawing out of her stomach. Also seen is the Point Man, with his face shown for the first time, as a man with long, matted hair killing soldiers with a machine gun and Paxton Fettel himself, as a man with a bullet in his forehead, emanating a red aura. External links *[http://www.whatisfear.com/ F.E.A.R. 3 official site] More Reading F.E.A.R. 3 Announcements Category:Games